A New Kind of Hatred
by UrbanWonderland
Summary: …everyone thought I was perfect, until they found out I was a nothing but a chaotic mess… Rated T for character death and abuse


**A New Kind of Hatred**

_"__The real hell is inside the person" –Enma Ai_

* * *

Main Character: Hinata

Side Characters: Hiashi, Sasuke and Itachi

Rated T for character death and abuse

Genre: Angst

* * *

Daddy hit me, but it's okay because he's daddy and anything daddy does is okay.

Daddy called me a useless failure, it hurt more than being hit hurts which I didn't understand because physical pain is supposed to hurt more. It hurt deep in my chest, it felt like someone had taken out my organs and squeezed my heart until it popped. But it never popped, because I am still here, I am still facing daddy's wrath and I can't do anything about it because he is daddy and anything daddy does it okay.

Today when I went to school a girl pulled my hair and said I was ugly. I cried all day, and when I came home daddy slapped me and told me to 'suck it up'. I told him that it wasn't my fault, and that a girl was picking on me. He got mad and hit me again, but this time he didn't stop. It stung really badly and I bled a lot, but it was okay because he was daddy and anything daddy did was okay.

Today when I went to school Iruka-sensei pulled me aside and asked me where I got the bruises from. Then I thought back to when daddy hit me. I remembered daddy telling me not to tell anyone or he would kill me. I also remembered him telling me he hated liars. So I lied to Iruka-sensei and told him I fell down some stairs because I knew daddy wasn't lying, he would really kill me. I thought about how daddy hated liars, but that was okay with me because he already hated me.

Today I made a friend named Uzumaki Naruto. He told me I looked funny with all the purple and black bruises on my face and I told him to shut up and leave me alone, he didn't leave me alone and told me we were now friends. I asked him what a friend was and told me I was weird but that he would still be my friend anyways. I felt funny, like there were tiny butterflies fluttering in my tummy.

Today I made another friend named Uchiha Sasuke. He told me that Naruto was an idiot and I told him to shut up and hit him. He glared at me and so did all of the girls that liked him. I stuck my tongue out at the girls and got beat up by them after school. Sasuke gave me an icepack and told me he didn't hate me. I didn't get the same funny feeling, but I felt happy because I had another friend which meant one less person to hate me.

Today Uchiha Sasuke asked me where I got the bruises and I told him I got hit by a bike on the way to school. He believed me, but he didn't look convinced. I got scared because I really didn't want to die. I told him not to ask any more about the bruises because I didn't want to die, he looked at me funny but promised me he wouldn't ask any more questions.

Today I couldn't go to school because daddy hit me too hard and I couldn't even stand up. Hanabi laughed at me and told me I got what I deserved. I nodded because I believed her and it was true.

Today a boy named Neji came to my house to live with us. He didn't like me at all, and told me to leave him alone when I asked his name. I didn't find out his name until my daddy asked him what he wanted for dinner and used his name. I was wondering why daddy was being nice to me so I asked him and he hit me. Neji looked surprised which confused me. Didn't his daddy hit him too?

Today I went over to Sasuke's house and met his brother Itachi. Sasuke really loves his brother Itachi. I asked him why and Sasuke just looked at me strangely and told me that he was his Aniki and that's why he loved him. I told them that Hanabi hated me. Itachi stared at me funny and told me she was probably just in denial and that she would come around eventually. I laughed at his joke, he was really funny but gave me strange looks.

Today I went over to Sasuke's house again, he got in trouble for breaking a vase, but Itachi took the blame just like I did when Hanabi got in trouble. I waited for Itachi to get hit, but he never did. Instead he got scolded and then sent to his room. Later I went up to Itachi's room and asked him why his daddy didn't hit him. He looked at me weirdly and told me that his daddy never hit him. I got confused and he asked me if my daddy was hitting me. I told him no because that's what daddy told me to tell everyone. He didn't believe me so I left the room and went back to playing with Sasuke.

When I got home I told daddy that Itachi's daddy never hit him. He got mad and hit me, but this time he didn't stop. This time he wrapped his big hands around my neck and squeezed until my lungs burned and 'I couldn't breathe. Then he shoved me against the wall, and that's all I remember because afterwards I hit my head and everything turned dark, the last thing I remember are the words: Daddy hates liars.

Today I woke up in the hospital, daddy was crying and said I got hit by a car and was in a coma for a month. He said he was sorry and he bought me balloons, which I didn't like because they were pink and I don't like the color pink.

Today I went back to school, Sasuke was still my friend as always, but Naruto wouldn't talk to me. He said I was weird and Sasuke punched him in the head. I cried for a long time, and Sasuke told me he was a jerk and that I still had him. I hugged him and for a long time and stopped crying after a few more hours.

Today I went over to Sasuke's house for a sleep over, he asked me where I had been the month I was absent, and I didn't want to lie like daddy told me to because I didn't want him to hate me. I told him I got hit by a car because that is what daddy told me, he asked me if it hurt and I told him I didn't remember. Itachi walked into the room just as Sasuke asked me what I did remember and I got sad because I didn't want to die but I also didn't want Sasuke to hate me. I told him I couldn't tell him but I also wouldn't lie to him because if I did he would hate me like daddy said. Itachi asked me what daddy said and since I didn't want Itachi to hate me I told him the truth. "Daddy hates liars."

Today I got to work on a project at Sasuke's house we were the only group of two so Itachi got to work with us too. Itachi interviewed me, I interviewed Sasuke, and Sasuke interviewed Itachi. First he asked me my favorite color, food, and hobby. He asked me who my best friends were and I told him, Sasuke and Itachi were. I told him Naruto didn't like me anymore he only liked Sakura. They both smiled at me and Itachi asked me if I had any other friends. I said no because no one liked me and he gave me a sad smile. Then he asked how many people were in my family and how many boys and girls there were. He then asked me who my favorite family member was. I told him I hated all of them, he looked confused and asked, "What about your sister?" and I told him that my sister hated me. HE asked "What about your mom?" and I told him I never met her. He asked "What about your cousin or dad?" and I told him my cousin didn't talk to me and my daddy hates me. He laughed and said my daddy doesn't hate me because that's not what a daddy feels for his daughter. I told him yes it was because daddy said so and daddy never lies. Itachi looked at me strangely and skipped the question. "Who do you love?" he asked, what is love? I asked because I had never heard of it and daddy never taught me what it was.

Today Itachi asked if he could meet my daddy and I said I don't know, he asked me why and I told him daddy doesn't like when I annoy him. He asked me if daddy ever hit me and since I didn't want Itachi to hate me I told him I couldn't say. He stared at me seriously and told me that this was very serious and that if my daddy was hitting me I had to tell him now. Sadly, my daddy was right behind him and heard everything Itachi had said.

When we got home daddy started to hit me, he wrapped his hands around my neck and squeezed until my chest started to hurt and my lungs started to burn. When he let go I stumbled to my knees and tied to get up but daddy grabbed my leg and picked up a baseball bat. Daddy started hitting me and soon the world went fuzzy and the last thing I remember was daddy shouting and hitting me harder. But that was okay because he was daddy and I loved him because he was daddy and I had to love him no matter how unconditional it was.

Today there was a funeral for a girl with indigo hair. Her daddy has been sent to jail for beating up a young girl. Itachi, Sasuke, and Neji were the only people who showed up. It was a sad funeral because Sasuke was crying and I didn't like to see him cry. When I went to hug him my body went right through his and I realized that the girl who had died was his best friend, and that I wouldn't be able to make him happy anymore. I looked up at Itachi who looked guilty as though it was his fault, but I knew that it wasn't because the little girl hadn't told him what was going on like she should have. I knew a few things and that was that daddy hated me but I had to love him. That Itachi and Sasuke were sad and that I wasn't going to cheer them up because they couldn't even see me. I also realized what love was that die. Love was when people cried at your funeral. I wish I could feel the meaning of love but daddy never taught me and since I had to love him, but didn't know what love was I decided that I would hate him, because he was daddy and he had killed me.


End file.
